hands are clever
by KelseyO
Summary: "Words are clever / hands are better / so let's put them together / do you want what I got?" The three times Spencer and Quinn don't have time for each other's bullshit.
1. you think you're hot shit and i love it

Title from the Alex Clare song. Thanks to tumblr user halfabagoffritos for her invaluable assistance.

.

_well you're a hot mess and i'm falling for you  
and i'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo  
'cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
yeah you know what to do  
you're a hot mess, i'm loving it, hell yes_

_-cobra starship_

.

It's the first time all week that both of her parents have been out of the house, and that's why she slams Quinn against the front door as soon as they close it behind them.

Her back hits the wood with a dull _thump_ and Quinn lets out a sound that's half-grunt, half-growl, and now Spencer's insides are already tense with need. She presses her mouth tightly against Quinn's, grabbing each of her wrists and pressing them against the door on either side of Quinn's head.

"There's really no need," Quinn murmurs, then shoves Spencer away, reverses their positions, and bites her neck hard, "To be so violent."

Spencer laughs and slips her hands into Quinn's back pockets, pulling her closer and then moaning when Quinn's leg sneaks between her own. "What's that saying about the pot and the kettle?"

Quinn nips her ear. "That they should relocate to a bed before they do any permanent damage to this door?"

Spencer sucks on Quinn's bottom lip as she starts to undo the girl's jeans. "Sounds about right." She hooks two fingers around her belt loop and pulls her up the stairs, not letting go until they get to her room. "Take these off," she says, giving the jeans a quick tug, then goes to her iPod in its speaker dock and hits play. By the time she turns around again Quinn's pants are long gone and she's sauntering toward Spencer.

Quinn grips the hem of her shirt with both hands and pulls it gracefully up and over her head, and Spencer's mouth goes completely dry at the sight.

She wraps her arm around Quinn's lower back and leads her to the bed, tasting her way from Quinn's belly button to her mouth as she crawls up Quinn's body. She's so lost in the feeling of finally being on top of this girl again that she completely forgets she still has all her clothes on, but Quinn takes the liberty of yanking her shirt off for her and she manages to slip out of her jeans shortly after.

Spencer is reaching behind Quinn to unhook her bra when Quinn stops.

"What the hell is your iPod playing?"

"Mood music."

Quinn props herself up on her elbows. "You know I love acoustic hipster bands just as much as you do…"

"But?"

"Baby, there is _nothing_ sexy about Bon Iver."

Spencer rolls her eyes. "What would you prefer?"

Quinn smirks, slipping her hand into Spencer's underwear and pressing hard against her clit.

"Mm_fuck_," bursts from Spencer's throat and she bites down on Quinn's shoulder.

"_That_."

.

Part II and Part III should be up later this week.


	2. i'd like to bite that lip

_he's naked except for those soft ripped jeans, top button casually undone. jeez, he looks so freaking hot. my subconscious is frantically fanning herself, and my inner goddess is swaying and writhing to some primal carnal rhythm._

_-50 shades of grey_

.

Spencer can barely keep her eyes open. She's spent the past two hours stomach-down on her bed researching backup schools to apply to if she doesn't get into UPenn (which won't happen, obviously), but it feels completely pointless because she knows she's going to get into UPenn (obviously).

She sighs, folds her arms under her chin and rests her head, letting her eyes slip closed.

Suddenly there's a warm body lying next to hers and hot breath on her cheek.

"Spencer," Quinn murmurs in a semi-sing song voice.

"Mmph." She feels a tongue ghost along the edge of her ear and swats at Quinn. "What are you doing?" she whines.

"Seducing you."

Teeth nip gently at her earlobe and she grunts. "We're already sleeping together," Spencer mumbles, "Seduction is pretty superfluous at this point." She hears Quinn close her laptop and set it on the floor.

"I read something yesterday that made me think of you."

"Wonderful," Spencer grumbles into her comforter.

"_Sometimes I am alive because with me her alert treelike body sleeps_," Quinn begins, her voice soft and low as she speaks right against the hair falling around Spencer's face. "_Which I feel slowly sharpening, becoming distinct with love slowly, who in my shoulder sinks sweetly teeth_…" Quinn pauses and drags her teeth from the bottom of Spencer's shoulder blade up, then bites playfully.

Spencer rolls over and arches an eyebrow at her. "You're seducing me with ee cummings?"

Quinn's cheeks burn red. "Why not?"

"But… _Why_?"

"Aria and I were talking about poetry the other day," she mumbles, "And she told me Ezra likes it when she recites stuff."

"Baby, Ezra's an English teacher. I'm a future law student. He and I are two _very_ different people." Spencer closes her eyes again, still on her back, and she feels Quinn flop down next to her with a sigh.

She thinks about it for approximately thirty seconds before rolling over and straddling Quinn's hips, planting her hands on either side of Quinn's head. "Would you state, for the record, your name?"

Quinn blinks an eye open. "Excuse me?"

"State your name, please."

Quinn narrows her eyes. "Quinn Fabray."

Spencer leans down so their mouths are _just_ not touching. "Do you swear," she begins, kissing the corner of her lips, "To have an orgasm"—she kisses her neck—"A _whole_ orgasm"—she kisses her collarbone—"And nothing but the best orgasm?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

Spencer ignores her. "Permission to take off your pants?"

"If you seriously expect me to—"

Spencer cuts her off with a searing kiss as she undoes her button and zipper anyway, and soon Quinn's jeans are on the floor somewhere. Spencer trails her finger along Quinn's underwear, where there's already a damp patch. "Exhibit One is marked as evidence," she murmurs, dragging her fingernail over the same spot with a little more pressure, and Quinn gasps. "Will the defendant please spread her legs?"

Quinn doesn't have anything to say this time and she obeys immediately.

Spencer slowly brushes her fingertip along the edges of Quinn's underwear—first over her right thigh, then across her abdomen, then over her left thigh—and Quinn shivers.

"This is way hotter than poetry. Isn't that correct?" She dips her hand beneath the purple lace but stops just before the source of the dampness.

Quinn nods quickly, her eyes closed and her breathing already heavy.

"Isn't that correct?" Spencer repeats, saying each word separately and succinctly, her mouth barely an inch from Quinn's ear.

"Yes," Quinn blurts. "God, yes."

Spencer smirks, her fingers moving down to their target, and Quinn bucks her hips. "Let the record show that you are _so_ wet for me right now," she says, exploring Quinn's entrance.

"You're fucking hilarious," Quinn manages. "Inside. _Now_."

Spencer slides her fingertip in, but then stops. "Could you describe for me _exactly_ what you would like me to do to you?"

Quinn lifts her hips a little, trying to get Spencer's hand to move. "I want you to give me that fucking orgasm you made me swear on."

Spencer smirks again. "No further questions," she murmurs, then kisses Quinn deeply and pushes two fingers inside.


End file.
